General Cryptor
General Cryptor General Cryptor is a secondary antagonist in the third season:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is one of the manyNindroids designed by the possessed Cyrus Borg. As his name suggests, General Cryptor is the leader of the Nindroids and is the most powerful and advanced of Cyrus' Nindroids. In stark contrast to the rest of the Nindroids, General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is very talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even of his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies nindroid general in Ninjago: Rebooted. He is also the tritary antagonist in Ninjago Season 3. Suit General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior, but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, and his torso is similar but not the same as a normal Nindroid's. Trivia * General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the ninja, since he is never defeated by them. ** However, he never battled Lloyd. ** Zane was able to defeat Cryptor after he becomes the Titanium Ninja. * Cryptor was reprogrammed by Pythor in Codename Arcturus, ''when he was driving a purple truck he replied to Pythor ''Yes, Master! * General Cryptor is the first true clone of Zane; he has similar intelligence, emotional capacity, and combat ability but superior than him since he is his dark upgraded version. * In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L where to be considered a member of the nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. Appearances Art of the Silent Fist General Cryptor leads the attack on the ninja at the Power Station. He is seen fighing Zane and Pixal many times, telling Zane to get a move on with the latest technology. When the Power is shut down, Cryptor powers down along with the rest of the nindroids. Blackout General Cryptor, Min-Droid, and a hoard of nindroid warriors are reawakened by Techno Wu using Electrocobrai at Ed and Edna's Scrap N Junk. Curse of the Golden Master General Cryptor leads an attack on the Stone Army Tomb, where the ninjas' search for Pythor has brought them. Enter the Digiverse Cryptor, Evil Wu, and the newly unmasked Stranger Pythor break into Borg Tower to try and prevent the ninja from hacking the system. Fortunately, without Cryptor's noticing, Sensei Garmadon is disguised as one of Cryptor's Nindroid minions and helps fight against Pythor. Codename: Arcturus During Overborg's working on ARCTURUS, Cryptor's and his nindroids doubt the existence of the Overlord, telling Pythor that he will pay dearly if he is only using them. Later, on the Nindroid Convoy radar, Sensei Wu spots General Cryptor on it, along with Mindroid, Pythor, and other nindroids. Kai is sent in for battle. Later, at the City of Ouroboros, Cryptor helps battle the ninja so they cannot get on board Arcturus. When Cryptor boards, his unknowing mind doesn't read the 5 ninja on board the rocketship. Category:Templates Category:Nindroids Category:Rebooted Category:Main Antagonists Category:2014 Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Day of the Departed